powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiji Oyama
"How you use your fighting skills determines whether or not you win or lose the match." ::''--Power Instinct 2'' Reiji Oyama (大山　礼児) is one of the characters designed for the series, making his first appearance in Power Instinct and has been a recurring character since. About Reiji Reiji is very straight forward and honest and is the ultimate training fanatic. He does not do well with minute details, but excels at physical strength matches. He works part-time for a construction company to exert his excess energy. He also constantly searches for a worthy opponent. Participation Details Special Moves * Gekishou Hadouha (Thunder Ball) - Reiji throws a ball of lightning at his opponent. In Matrimelee, it was made a fireball. * Ryu En Shou ' ''(Flying Dragon Punch) - Reiji goes flying into the air, executing a flaming two-punch uppercut attack, engulfing the opponent in blue flames, though the color was changed in Matrimelee. This attack can also be done while dashing. * '''Raikoukyaku (Lightning Kick) - Reiji unleashes a barrage of lightning-fast kicks. This could also be done while dashing. In Power Instinct Legends, if one taps the button for a long enough time, he will periodically throw fireballs from his legs. * Shouenbu (Dragon Dive Attack) - Reiji comes flying down with a deadly flaming kick from midair. Since Power Instinct 2, he swings an additional kick when the initial attack connects. * Elbow Dive & Rising Kick - Reiji executes an elbow drop at the opponent, then can come back up with a deadly kick with both legs. This special move was a chain command move in Power Instinct Legends, and was made a command attack in Matrimelee. * Omae Nanka Kouja (Martial Trick) - Reiji grabs his opponent, then flips over with them to where he lands on top of his foe, and repeatedly punches them in the face. This was originally a throw in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends, but was then made into a special move in Matrimelee. * Dragon Rush - Reiji rushes the opponent and unleashes a wild combo of attacks, finishing the opponent with a Ryu En Shou. This was somewhat changed in Matrimelee. ** Ryu Kishou Enzan (Dragon Tail) - This attack could be done during the Dragon Rush in Matrimelee. It interrupts the move, but finishes it spectacularly with a flaming blow. * Otoko Oyama Koko Ni Ari (Giant Tiger Roar) - Reiji powers up and slams a karate chop into the ground, making a blast in the shape of a tiger rise out for massive close-range damage. It is an unblockable attack. Music Themes * Otoko no Karatemichi (Karate Way of Man) * Otoko no Karatemichi: Yakyuu Ouenfuu * The No-Money Ranger Related Characters *Buntaro Kuno *Rin Oyama *Saizo Hattori *Shintaro Kuno Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Senzo Kuyou Trivia * Reiji is somewhat of a parody of Ryu from Street Fighter series. In this sense, he could also be considered a parody of the characters who are very much like Ryu in personality. * In the events of the first Power Instinct, he was defeated by Oume. * Reiji made a special appearance in Groove on Fight in Rudolph Gartheimer's ending. * It is interesting to note that in the first Power Instinct, if one examines his in-game sprites carefully, his were the smallest of the male characters when compared to the others despite the stated height in his profile. * In The King Of Fighters '94, Rugal (the final boss) has a collection of statues of his defeated foes. One of the statues is Reiji performing his 'Thunder Kick'. It is possible that this was a stab at Atlus from SNK. * Reiji also has fans who cheer for him during the fights. They are always in the Reiji stage in all the series before Matrimelee. Those guys are known as the Reiji Oyama Ohendan. It is said that Reiji tends to do his best when he is cheered on by them. Gallery Image:ReijiOyama w.jpg|Reiji as he appears in the first Power Instinct Image:Reijiface.jpg Image:C reiji.jpg File:Keithandreiji.jpg|Reiji, with Keith File:Reijimatrimelee.PNG|Reiji's bust artwork from Matrimelee Image:S1-reiji.jpg Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Articles that need expanding